Pokemon: The Island of Brawls
by Kennyboy
Summary: Join in with Pikachu, Phanpy, Snivy, and Totodile as they have the craziest adventure of their lives! Accepting OCS.
1. Chapter 1: The Pikachu

**Pokémon: Island of Brawls**

I don't understand myself. This is my 4th Fanfic, and I am not even _close_ to finish one of my stories. Look, I have a psycho mind that squirts out words on the computer. I'm just….oh, well. Continue reading the story. It's the only way to shut my crazy mouth. OC form is on the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way.

I am the Pikachu. Well, not _the_ Pikachu. I am a Pikachu that is a couch potato and watches television every night. Right now, I was watching _Chef Pansear: Heart Healthy Recipes_. I was writing down a recipe called Fried Onion Chips with Pansear's Super-Deluxe Spicy Salsa. Once I was finished watching the cookery show, I called my best friend Phanpy to help me bake it. After we baked the delicious-looking food, we chomped like mad-mon. Phanpy suddenly looked funky, and then… he puked on me for a total of ten minutes. I went to the bathroom to take a shower, and Phanpy groaned, "Yeah, Pansear. Let's eat "Heart Healthy". I mean, literally, for once, can't his food taste good?" I then shot back, "Then why _do_ you eat his food?" We then spent another 15 minutes arguing, me in the shower, Phanpy in our living room.

Phanpy then asked, "Can't we watch the news?" "Sure, as long as it's useful. I turned on _The Delcatty_ _News_, and the Delcatty anchor appeared on the TV. "Apparently, Lady Mew has set up a competition on an Island she told her builders to construct. It has been made recently. Defeat Pokémon from different areas in Pokétopia! Survive from vigorous riots from your opponents! That's right, folks! It's none other than The Island of Brawls! You can only bring yourself and three of your friends to make a team. Registration will be on the Island itself. Plus, the winners get ONE BILLION DOLLARS! That's right, ONE BILLION DOLLARS!" said the Delcatty cheerfully. I turned off the TV and turned towards Phanpy. Phanpy then said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

We knocked on the door of my friend, Snivy Arius. Snivy opened the door of his house and we asked, "Did you watch the news?" Snivy said, "Yeah, but I finished it because it was too boring. I mean, who likes to get dead from those attacks?" "IDIOT! YOU CAN GET A BILLION DOLLARS, YOU KNOW?! #$%^&!" we yelled. Snivy cringed a little, but his tail perked up when he heard the "billion dollars" part. He then grinned. "Sure, Pikachu, but we need one last fella," Snivy said.

We went to the house of my last friend, Totodile Raimon. Unlike the rest of us, he's a nerd. Well, _too_ much of a nerd. He almost summoned a black hole in his house, and believe me, it is not fun to get your digestive system nearly pulverized into dust (long story). Anyways, Totodile stood right in front of us, grinning widely and said, "YAY!"

We were in the airport waiting for our flight. Thousands of Pokémon were waiting for the same reason- we wanted the money. We finally got the tickets to the Island and we were prepared.

Done, alright? OC submission format goes like this:

Name-

Gender-

Age-(I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but they must be 18 through 30.)

Bio-(It's basically the history of their lives.)

Team Name-(Also, I would like you to submit the max. of 4 OCs for 1 team. Please do add the format for members, too, not just the leader.)

Team Alignment-(Member or Leader [There can only be 1 leader.])

Crush-

Moveset-

Other-

I'll put an example in the next chapter. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Total Enemies

**Pokemon:** **The Island of Brawls**

Hey, peoples! Sorry for the long hiatus. I got addicted to the Club Penguin Snow Dojo game. School and homework also stopped me. Okay, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any other OCs.

I was on the plane with Totodile. Snivy and Phanpy had left somewhere I don't know about. What really surprised me is that I saw an old friend of mine, formerly, he was in prison.

"Hey! Vertigo, is that you?!," I yowled.

A Fraxure turned around and smiled at me. His tusks were sharper, his eyes gray, and his scariest feature of all, his jagged teeth.

"Well, it was very long since I last saw you," he responded.

Vertigo was a childhood friend of mine when he was an Axew and I was a Pichu. He used to steal stuff from people in school. Soon, it got intense and he eventually got framed by his best friend, Loki the Lotad in killing the mayor.

"I brought my girlfriend. Hey, Mint. Remember when I told you about the Pikachu?"

A Bayleef appeared and greeted me. Totodile and I were now having a conversation with them. It's nice to have friends for a change, you know.

Elsewhere on an air balloon headed for the island, four Pokemon were angry.

"SPIKE! Are you sure we're on the right way?!," yelled the Zoroark.

"Yes, Mark. We have about a few more miles remaining."

Mark nodded his head.

I am Spike the Arbok, leader of Team Venom. We were formerly in jury, and we have tons of plans on what we do with the money. Since our friend Harry the Alakazam excels in PK (psychokinetic energy) and Shade is a Ghost-type, we can defeat Lady Mew and steal the money and then, I will be enabled to save Stella!

Our air balloon landed and we hid it in some forest. We walked towards near the clipboard. There was a female Numel next to a stack of 3 papers, all filled in. We were behind a Totodile, a Pikachu, a Phanpy, and a Snivy.

"I'm Pikachu Colith, and this is Phanpy Dram. We are Team…Keen."

Weird names they have. Colith and Dram. We proceeded and we introduced ourselves. The Numel said that we had to sit in the Conference Cabin 8. I nodded and looked at a map. Harry quickly teleported Team Keen and ourselves.

We ended up in a crude log cabin that we entered.

"Oka-"

I never got to finish my sentence as the Numel voice blared the loudspeakers. I sighed loudly.

"Registration is still continuing. You all must live with each other in your cabins. Within 2 weeks, you may add anything you wish. After the 2 weeks, all the 2 teams must brawl against each other. The winners may claim EVERYTHING in the cabin! The losers are forced off and must make a home of their own."

I hissed at Team Keen, and whispered to Team Venom, "We WILL win."

"Really, weaklings? WE will win," growled the Pikachu.

I discovered today, we have made a new nemesis. And so we have.

The rival team collected electrical objects. I realized they will make weapons. I MUST win. WE must win.

The 1st week has passed.

Team Keen has made a big riot in Team Destructoid, consisting of Krad the Lucario, Loki the Lombre, Okie the Blitzle, and Gard the Trubbish. I heard Keen took Krad's DNA. I wonder if their machine is somehow-

My thoughts….are dizzy….yellow vermin..red cheeks…smiling….

HAHA! Left you on a cliffhanger! If you notice, Vertigo's past contains someone called Loki. He is the same member in Team Destructoid.

Anyway, let me explain about PK. It is a theory suggesting mind over matter.

Weird things can happen. Stuff might float, rocks can levitate, etc.. This occurs for teenagers. It is rare, though.

Anyways…ME OUT!


End file.
